Regret
by Nyame
Summary: "Do you regret following him? The man who made you live... when you only wished to die?"


Summary: "Do you regret following him? The man who made you live... when you only wished to die?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Nyame no own One Piece.**

**Story commences in...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal PoV**

It was an unexpected meeting.

Well, for her at least - Kuzan always knew where to find her, and after finally finding her place, she couldn't find it in herself to care anymore. What she wanted to know was _why_ he was here. He was no longer a marine, and by law they were no longer enemies. Kuzan wouldn't be after the bounty on her head - after all, she was a mere 80 million beris, and he could take down pirates worth three times that much. He wouldn't be here to kill her, as she hadn't antagonized him in any way, as far as she knew, and the closest to an actual crime she and the crew had done after their reunion was enter an island illegally…and then proceed to save it from another long term villainous plot.

Some things never change.

Nonetheless, Kuzan had no reason to be here. So why was he here?

**-0-**

The silence was tense.

The old Robin would have run off to high hills once she had gotten a glimpse of Aokiji - however, times had changed…she had changed. She was stronger now, and while she was not strong enough to face off against an admiral-class combatant, she was surely strong enough to hold him off for her nakama to arrive - including the captain, the swordsman, and the chef, all three of which were (unlike her) perfectly capable of taking on admiral-class combatants.

It was times like these when Kuzan wished he was asleep.

Yet, he had to see her. He needed an answer. A question had been nagging ever since Punk Hazard, ever since he…left, and to be quite honest it had been on his mind ever since he first saw her again.

"Robin." He greeted tersely.

"Kuzan." She answered back, her tone vague, guarded. Weary.

Well, he couldn't blame her. He _had_ tried to kill her twice in the past.

"Why are you here?"

The question was blunt - yet Kuzan was ready for it.

"Can't I check up on you every once in a while?"

Well, he_ seemed_ to be.

"You have no reason to. You are no longer a marine, and by law we are no longer enemies. Besides, you already know that I am no longer on my own anymore - and I highly doubt my captain would like you anywhere near me, especially after last time."

Silence settled in again, and the tension seemed to rise. Then, Kuzan abruptly turned, seemingly to leave.

"Come. Let's go get something to eat." He beckoned.

**-0-**

Robin was weary at first - twenty years on the run did that to you - but after determining that the former admiral had no intentions to hurt her, took him up on his offer. For the most part, the meal was filled with small talk, as while the two knew they were no longer enemies, past animosity and old habits prevented them from relaxing around each other.

But when it was time to leave, Kuzan had offered to take her around town for a bit. Robin had been hesitant, but then he offered to take her shopping, and that finally sold her. The town they were in was a well known shopping center in the New World, and Robin couldn't help herself. They began to relax around each other, and she dragged him around, shop after shop, trying out clothes and shoes alike. Kuzan, being a male, was forced to carry around her bags like a pack mule, and would've normally regretted making such an offer.

Yet Robin's enjoyment was infectious, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself as well - especially when Robin and him made their way into a carnival and started going on the rides and games. Thankfully many people did not notice him all that much because of his height, which he used to his advantage when men started ogling Robin. The Oharan challenged him to win many prizes, yet he only bothered to win her one - a giant teddy bear, who bore an unnatural likeness to Jaguar D. Saul. Kuzan could honestly say he was having fun - more fun then he had in a long time.

It was almost like a date.

**-0-**

Robin and him had settled down at a nearby cliff to watch the sunset. She had to call her nakama on a portable den den mushi to inform them she was alright, and that she would be with them soon. Then she had dragged him off to this cliff to watch the sunset. He noticed that she was being far more open than ever, and it seemed her nakama had a profound effect on her. The formerly dark woman seemed brighter than the rising sun.

Maybe, just _maybe_, she could answer his question.

As the orange hues colored the sky, indicating the approaching night, he spoke.

"Ararara…you've changed. But I can't help but think that it's a good thing."

Robin turned to him and blinked momentarily, before smiling. Then a guarded expression replaced her glee.

"Why are you here?"

Kuzan looked at her this time, then removed his glasses to reveal his eyes. It was as if he was searching her, searching for something.

"Do you regret following him? The man who made you lived…when you only wished to die?"

**-0-**

Luffy.

Of course. It always came back to Luffy.

Robin really wasn't surprised - Luffy confused people. At times he seemed like an idiot child, at times he could be nothing but the wisest man in the world. He wasn't into raping, or pillaging, or any of those other activities that supposedly defined the word pirate. He was a walking paradox.

Maybe that's why people were drawn to him.

Robin thought long and hard about Kuzan's question, a wistful look on her face. Memories flashed in her head. Her adventures with the crew, with Luffy, all the hardships, all the pain, yet all the love, the joy the came along with it. That same feeling of belonging that had been lost to her for so long, enveloped her, consumed her, and she could not help but laugh, a true, honest laugh filled with much mirth.

And then she thought of the five-dotted flag, the symbol of her greatest enemy, the symbol of the world itself…and how it burst into flames right before her very eyes.

_"I WANT TO LIVE!"_

And that smile, that bright, bright smile…the smile that made her _live_.

Robin had a question of her own.

**-0-**

A knowing smile spread across her face.

"Tell me, Kuzan…what is there to regret?"

And Kuzan didn't have an answer for that.


End file.
